


[podfic] Spiced Rum Kisses by Samunderthelights

by read by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Drinking, Hook-Up, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shrieking Shack, Tumblr: gameofdrarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: Harry notices that Draco has started disappearing somewhere after dinner, so one night he decides to follow him to find out what he's up to.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	[podfic] Spiced Rum Kisses by Samunderthelights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spiced Rum Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670544) by [Samunderthelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights). 



> Thanks to Samunderthelights for permission to create this podfic as part of [Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/tagged/drarropoly-2020).

#### Details

  * **Length:** 08:52 
  * **File type:** MP3 (6.29 MB)



#### Hosting




  


  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/spiced-rum-kisses-by-samunderthelights-read-by-bluedreaming)



#### Credits

  * **Text:** _Spiced Rum Kisses_
  * **Author:** Samunderthelights 
  * **Reader:** bluedreaming 
  * **Cover artist:** bluedreaming 
  * **Photo:** [falling](https://unsplash.com/photos/W9BWiLHPiVw) by [Shelby Deeter](https://unsplash.com/@shelbymary_) on Unsplash.



**Author's Note:**

> Editing notes: I completely mispronounced Sirius' name so had to do a retake with a different mic. Sorry about the difference in quality! In addition, my voice is a little rough this weekend so I hope that doesn't detract from the narration. 
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
